metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Hunter
Dr. Naomi Hunter was the chief of FOXHOUND's medical staff prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, and a member of Solid Snake's support team during that mission. Biography Early life Naomi's parents were killed during the Rhodesian Civil War by Frank Jaeger. Frank deeply regretted this action, and subsequently adopted Naomi after finding her near the Zambezi River half-dead from starvation, raising her as a sister. She never found out that Frank was the man who had killed her parents. Naomi never knew her true name, parents or ethnic origin; she became interested in genetics and nanotechnology in an effort to uncover this information. In the 1980s, with the help of Big Boss, she gained access to the United States, where she later achieved her doctorate in genetics, specializing in nanotechnology-based gene therapy. When Solid Snake defeated Big Boss and crippled Gray Fox during Operation Intrude F014, Naomi developed an intense hatred for him and vowed revenge. She obtained the identity of "the real Dr. Naomi Hunter," who had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior. In 2002, Naomi was recruited by ATGC, a private pharmaceutical corporation that was jointly working with the Pentagon on a project to develop gene therapy for the Next-Generation Special Forces. During that year EVA and Ocelot made contact with her and enlisted Naomi's help to kill Dr. Clark (aka Para-Medic, one of the founding members of the Patriots). In 2003, Naomi assisted her brother's escape from FOXHOUND's medical research division (after he killed his tormentor Dr. Clark), by covering it up as a lab accident and faking his death in the reports. She later became the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and chief geneticist, and eventually joined the Pentagon's biological weapons program, perfecting the FOXDIE virus. Naomi was on the team that was assembled to aid Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident. During Snake's briefing, she injected him with various nanomachines, nootropics and an anti-freezing peptide to prevent his blood and other bodily fluids from freezing. However, Naomi had also been ordered by the Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman to inject Snake with the FOXDIE virus as part of his mission. But Naomi had her own hidden agenda and secretly betrayed the Department of Defense. Naomi, still seeking revenge, secretly modified FOXDIE so that it would kill Snake in addition to the rebelling FOXHOUND members, Kenneth Baker, and Liquid Snake, but chose to set the virus to a "wildcard" value, leaving Snake vulnerable at a later time. At some point, the Department of Defense caught on to Naomi's reengeneering of the FOXDIE virus, and arrested her to find out how she edited the virus. However, they used suspicions of her being a spy for the Sons of Big Boss as an excuse for doing so, and claimed that they arrested her for discovering her making coded messages to the base. She later managed to pocket a spare Codec and contacted Snake shortly after he managed to heat up the PAL key to turn it to the third key, and explained to him her past, as well as FOXDIE's true nature. She also stated that her injecting FOXDIE into him, although partially borne of revenge, was also intended as part of the operation. However, she was subdued by Colonel Campbell before she could finish. Naomi, after realizing that Snake was not a merciless killer as she had come to known him as, would eventually forgive Snake for nearly killing Frank following their cooperation in destroying Metal Gear REX; unaware of when the FOXDIE would kill him, Naomi told Snake to live his life to the fullest until it did. Although it was Frank's last wish for Naomi to know the truth behind her parents' death, Snake withheld this information because Fox was the only family Naomi had ever known. Post Shadow Moses After the Shadow Moses Incident, Naomi was arrested on charges of treason and placed in an undetermined maximum security facility. However, according to Nastasha Romanenko's book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, Naomi escaped from the facility with the aid of an unknown stranger. In 2014, Naomi was present with Liquid Ocelot in the Middle East when he attempted to hijack the Sons of the Patriots system with Liquid's DNA chip. She briefly encountered Snake in the chaos that ensued as a direct result of the SOP locking down from Liquid's DNA entering. She also injected herself with a nanomachine supressor, and then told Snake before she departed for Liquid's chopper that, unless he wants to remain a prisoner of fate, he should go and "fulfill his destiny." Afterwards, Naomi sent Otacon and Solid Snake a video message, claiming to have been kidnapped by Liquid Ocelot in order to hijack the Sons of the Patriots System (SOP). In reality, she was working with him in order to destroy the Patriots's AI network, as the Patriots were beginning to implement their plans of control over the civilian population. Snake found her in South America, and she discovered the cause of Snake's accelerated aging, as well as informing him that FOXDIE would cause an epidemic due to a genetic mutation in the virus. She also found the second strain of FOXDIE within him (which was injected by the Patriots (via Drebin) to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss). Naomi then accompanied Snake and Otacon to Eastern Europe. Aboard the Nomad, she formed a bond with Sunny Gurlukovich (the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich) and became romantically involved with Otacon. She also told Snake about the differences between his DNA and Liquid Snake's DNA when explaining the SOP's genetic locks, and also stated that these same differences made FOXDIE unable to target Solid Snake, but infected Liquid Snake. She even felt a deep sympathy for Raiden, the newest Cyborg Ninja (succeeding her foster brother and Sunny's mother) and was angered that the same project was still continuing on. She created 2/3 of the FOXALIVE program to destroy GW, leaving the last part to be completed by Sunny. She escaped the Nomad and returned to Liquid Ocelot. After Vamp's death, she revealed that she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, due to exposure to large doses of radiation during her genetic research.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Her illness had been kept in check through the use of nanomachines, though after learning from Raiden that Sunny had completed FOXALIVE,, she chose to die by suppressing said nanomachines shortly afterward. Naomi was dying when Snake, Otacon and Raiden fled the underground base in REX. But her death were not obviously confirmed. This gives her a status as missing, but presumed dead. Before her death, Naomi left two video messages: The first was pre-programmed to activate once FOXALIVE infected all of the Patriots' AIs, where she explained to Snake and Otacon her actual plan, and apologized for manipulating them. The second was giving Big Boss a message concerning the second strain of FOXDIE that had replaced the mutated old strain within Snake. This meant that the old strain would not lead to a biological pandemic, and thus, Snake would not need to commit suicide in order to prevent a potential outbreak. Trivia *Naomi gave a false history when questioned about her past during the Shadow Moses Incident. She stated that her Japanese grandfather became assistant secretary to J. Edgar Hoover in the FBI and went undercover to bring down the Mafia in New York in the 1950s. Liquid Snake (disguised as Master Miller) later revealed to Solid Snake that this was false as Hoover was a well known racist, which meant there were only white FBI agents in his time as director (1924–1972), and the Mafia undercover operations first started in Chicago in 1960. **Similarly, her case file gave a false account by claiming that she was born in New York City, her parents were killed in a car collision, and that her brother was a Marine and ten years her senior, was killed in a training-related-accident when she was seventeen.In The Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth *Although Naomi stole the identity papers of "the real Naomi Hunter," Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment (1998). Liquid Snake, disguised as Master Miller, explains this. it is likely she chose this particular name in honor of her brother, whose surname translates as "Hunter." *Naomi died in the same place as her brother, Gray Fox, in the underground hangar of Metal Gear REX. *In the novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, Nastasha Romanenko implied that Solid Snake may have been the one who released Naomi Hunter. However, Snake later revealed to Roy Campbell that he never did free her, which made Campbell suspect that it may have actually been Liquid Ocelot. Unconfirmed History After leaving college, Naomi joined the Tokyo Police Bureau Police Science Laboratory where she specialized in DNA testing.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). She later became dissatisfied with the weak organization of the department and the lack of precision in the DNA testing itself, and departed soon after. Naomi then became a genetic counselor at a gene diagnosis firm, but as before, she felt a paradox between her work with gene therapy and the natural order of life, and resigned six months later, amid investigations regarding her parents and family. Behind the Scenes Originally Jennifer Hale voiced Naomi with a British accent in the original Metal Gear Solid, but when she reprised the role in The Twin Snakes, she used an American accent instead. The changed accent was also used for Metal Gear Solid 4. Mei Ling and Nastasha's accents were also changed as well. The Metal Gear Solid novelization stated that she spoke in an Ivy league accent. Naomi (along with several other characters from the Metal Gear series) makes a special cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a collectible sticker, which can be used for enhancement in the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode. In the Grand Game Plan for Metal Gear Solid 2, it was stated that Naomi apparently left America to join the Medicens Sans Frontieres in Paris. However, in Metal Gear Solid 4, it is stated that Naomi went to South America after she escaped from prison. Gameplay *If the player calls Naomi during the battle with Vulcan Raven, she, when explaining Vulcan Raven's history, referred to the Outer Heaven mercenaries as "rent-a-war bastards." Gallery File:Mgs-naomi-hunter.jpg|Naomi Hunter File:naomi bio.jpg|Naomi Hunter's profile info. References de:Naomi Hunter es:Naomi Hunter Hunter, Naomi Hunter, Naomi Hunter, Naomi Category:Support Team